


If It Were Calleigh

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that he could talk to her about anything, yet he would never say what really ran through his head when he looked at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Were Calleigh

_"You know that you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" "'Course."_

I seriously do not quite understand how I have been so blind, for such a very long time. I have been blind for her most likely nearly perfect goddess appearance; for the glow hanging around her everywhere she goes, all the time.

The long, straight, platinum blond hair lying over her back.

Her greenish blue, mischievous and twinkling eyes.

Her reddish and shiny, perfectly voluminous lips.

Her too cheerful smile sending warm shivers down one’s spine and having one find themselves smiling back...

I have been so impossibly blind for the softness in her voice, well  accompanied by her sweet Southern accent, which makes one feel like being lifted up into the air and gently floating on its sound waves.

For that unique wonderful mixture of lavender flowers… and solemnly Calleigh essence:  exactly the way she smells.

How has it been possible to have never noticed her like that before? How has it been possible to have seen past Calleigh for all this time before I got shot?

_It really put things in perspective, made me think about my future, settling down... Be nice if it were Calleigh._

 


End file.
